


Be Your Prisoner

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Blind Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindfuck, Past Torture, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shapeshifter Roleplay, Slapping, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: "I can't do it if I'm supposed to be – I don't know – processing my trauma or something," Prompto blurted out, once the lights were off. "Or your trauma. Anyone's. I just think... we used to have fun."In the aftermath of everything that went wrong, Ignis proposes rape roleplay as a way of rekindling the spark in their relationship; Prompto's completely down with that, and channels his inner Ardyn.





	Be Your Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Prompto/Ignis, rape roleplay" https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/344797.html?thread=2004061405#cmt2004061405
> 
> Title from Warren Zevon's Hostage-O.

"I can't do it if I'm supposed to be – I don't know – processing my trauma or something," Prompto blurted out, once the lights were off. "Or your trauma. Anyone's. I just think... we used to have fun. Remember that time I gave you a nosebleed? You kept laughing and swearing and insisted on being fucked anyway, and we never did get the bloodstains out of the wallpaper."

"Good times," Ignis agreed sleepily.

Prompto curled around him from the back. "You like when I hit you." Ignis hummed, and covered Prompto's hand with his own, pressing it to his chest. Prompto kissed the back of his neck, because he could. "Would you want me to make you beg?" Prompto asked. "Beat you up? _Tie_ you up?"

"Not that," Ignis said to the last one, voice decisive but with that sickening thread of fear through it that Prompto'd only heard since he lost his sight. On the one hand, he was honored that Ignis trusted him enough to be so honest. On the other, Prompto was still coming to terms with how much blindness changed things – for Ignis, for both of them. His strong, handsome boyfriend, who once feared only not being able to protect Noct, now had a terror of losing his ability to feel or hear his way through a world he couldn't see any more.

But Prompto wasn't going to drag that mess into trying to bring the spice back to their sex life. He gave Ignis another kiss, acknowledging and moving on.

"Mindgames?"

Ignis leaned his head back. "Could you?" he asked, as if intrigued, trying to imagine Prompto as the evil mastermind type.

He didn't know that Prompto already had the perfect scenario in mind. "Oh, hell yeah," Prompto said. He had nightmares he was more than willing to donate to a good cause.

*

Prompto dragged the armchair around so it faced the front door and left the lights on, and had been curled up reading while he waited for Ignis to get home. He tucked the book down behind the seat cushion as the key turned in the lock and Ignis walked in. Normally he'd say something, not just watch like a creeper. But that was how he meant to play this, so... creep mode engaged.

Ignis closed and locked the door behind him automatically, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the peg in the entranceway. He'd have noticed that the lights were on, and would know that someone was in the house – but if it was Prompto, why would he keep silent? As Ignis crouched to take his shoes off and place them neatly on the shelf behind the door, Prompto saw the calculatedly careless flick of his fingers and the way they glanced over the expensive leather ankle boots Prompto'd borrowed from Aranea. _Empire made, Empire sturdy_ , she'd said, right before warning Prompto not to scuff them up, as the Empire was gone and the boots were now irreplaceable. But they suited Prompto's purpose, being very clearly a stranger's.

He was keenly aware that he needed to get his timing right. He didn't want to get stabbed in the head for a sex game gone wrong; he'd die of embarrassment, and Ignis would blame himself. That would suck. So he smiled – if there was one thing he'd learned from Ardyn, it was that nothing drove the menace and terror home like smiling delivery – and said, "Well, if it isn't our dear king's steadfast companion. What a very good evening this is turning out to be."

And there was a dagger right on cue, yoinked from the armiger as Ignis lowered his center of gravity and turned sideways in one smooth motion.

"Ah, ah, ah," Prompto said, creeping himself out as the smile made him sound like a deranged kindergarten teacher. "May, 710."

Ignis' breath caught, and he tipped his head back like if he just stared hard enough he could _see_. "Repeal of the rice tax. April, 736?"

Ouch. "Your cousin's birthday. Miha." Prompto felt terrible forcing Ignis to go there, but he could only prove his identity by knowing something Ardyn wouldn't. Plus, it was a _little_ romantic, considering that they'd gotten together when Ignis was ruthlessly drilling Prompto for university entrance exams. He'd made Prompto earn every kiss... amongst other things. Prompto got his (ruthlessly drilling) revenge after he'd received his admission letter. So, their history was kind of bonded to world history, in a way.

Ignis' hold on the dagger shifted minutely – _holy crap_ , Prompto had been staring down a throwing grip, _shit_ – and he nodded once. But then he threw himself right back into the game: "What do you want?"

"A little fun," Prompto said. His glee wasn't entirely fake; setting this part up had been cool. "I'm terribly afraid your comrades have gotten... stuck." He hit play on his phone, cranking the volume up. He'd told Gladio he was recording some joke ringtones, and had spliced the recordings of Gladio's hammy screaming, swearing, and threats with his own voice begging to be let go. Ignis listened intently, one eyebrow going up in appreciation of what a terrible actor Gladio was. Prompto silenced his phone and put it away. "You could convince me to let them go."

"Convince you," Ignis repeated. He kept his voice level, but the dubiousness was cranked up to eleven.

This was Prompto rewriting what had happened – Ardyn had never been convinced by anything he'd said, but then again, Prompto had had the feeling that most of the time he'd been a stand-in for Verstael. And Ardyn had despised Verstael: he'd always smiled when he spoke about him.

But Prompto wasn't really dangling life-or-death choices before Ignis; he just wanted to be sexily persuaded until he'd exorcised his inner Ardyn. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

"I'm sure," he said, letting his voice drop low, "you'll think of something. Why don't you get comfortable. And by that I mean naked."


End file.
